MEET SUPERMAN SAM
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: MEET SUPERMAN SAM (2016) is the forty-fourth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 3)", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Rise of Sid Megabus". It was created by SammiFX, and was released on March 31, 2016. __TOC__ Plot MrDeLoop begins by describing about a man who was so famous, that others described him simply as "super". He is also not related to Sam'''bohh (SammiFX), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fireman_Sam Fireman '''Sam], or [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_L._Jackson Sam'''uel L. Jackson], even though his name was known simply as "Superman Sam" by those who met him. Contrary to popular belief, Sam was not born as a superhero, but his powers were granted to him on one fateful day. He was simply an ordinary man in an ordinary job, known as "John Haller" (or that was not his true name), who had a handsome body that earned him some modelling jobs. More recently, he had acquired a voice acting job, providing vocals for media such as Team Fortress 2, JakeWhyman's "In 30 Seconds" series, and Knife Party's music. Bored of his modelling career, he took up another career in fighting crime. As his desire to do good developed from his new job, he rose up the ranks of the police forces, and then joined the military and special operations forces, and also in other jobs. However, after a few years of being a special agent, he became an enemy of the Grim Reaper, by foiling the latter's plans to destroy the world. He then quit the special operations forces to become a vigilante. As the Grim Reaper was still a threat, he decided to go to him. Even though the Grim Reaper sliced his body in half with his scythe, he miraculously survived. Someone else, Superbad Steve (M.), was watching him during his service in the army. He brought Sam's top half to his laboratory, and used Sam's income to rebuild him. The process took a few hours, but Sam emerged to become invincible, in spite of some problems such his new legs being a few millimeters long, Sam decided to start a musical band, known as "Super Smash Mouth" (with one of his songs being a distorted version of "All Star".). Its members included himself, Steve, his old friend Brad, and his body-building girlfriend Supermam Pam (who lost her legs when lifting heavy weights). After a few years of touring, he found some of Steve's bank statements, and was mortified when he knew that the money from his modelling career was used to make him invincible, and using their band money to fund worldwide terrorism. He argued with Steve over "moral correctness" and then got into a fight against him. Steve used a water cannon hidden in his sleeve to immobilize Sam, and flew towards Sam to punch him. Nonetheless, Sam prevailed. His head injuries from his battle against Steve made him unable to speak properly, even though he can still think and type normally. Steve went into hiding into his lair in shame, and swore to destroy Sam (even if he himself will be destroyed by doing so). Steve became a supervillain, and he and Sam have became worst enemies ever since. MrDeLoop ends his documentary, and adds that he will explain about "why people who like each other won't shut up about it". Between some scenes, ZXInsanity talks to Superman Sam (who only replies with "Super!"), and to his girlfriend Pam (who does not respond, but ends the video). Features Characters * Superman Sam * Superbad Steve * Supermam Pam * Brad * Grim Reaper Music * Nebula (Savant) * Fawlty Towers Theme * Dimmensions (Savant) * Climax (Savant) * Trigger (Fox Stevenson) * Welcome to the Real World (Barely Alive, Teminite Remix) * Supa Richie (Richie) Credits Written and produced by: Sambohh Narrated by: MrDeLoop Superman Sam as: Himself Stock photos from: Google Images Often Confused With: Superman Same Don't Judge: My Life This is: - A Joke - Not Even Funny - The Worst Thing I've Ever Made "Drop bears are inferior beings. There can only be one true Australian bear." Don't ever make a documentary about me or my son ever again. Trivia * Before this episode was renamed, it was formerly titled as "'''NEW CHARACTER EQUESTRIA GIRLS 4 LEAKED!!!" sic, as a joke that Superman Sam will become a new character either for the Parody Series (which he did) or the movies. * This episode was created both as a joke video for April Fools' Day, and as a tribute to his character, who appeared in "A Real Spooky Day (PART 3)". ** The incident of the Grim Reaper's mutilation of Superman Sam's body into half was also mentioned in that episode. It was also when the Grim Reaper developed a more powerful form. * The credits used in this episode involved scenes, like "Day of the Flutter". See also * Day of the Butter * The Great Appul War (PART 1) Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Episodes Category:A Real Spooky Day